


Gotham by Night

by BookofOdym



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Bruce attempts to take Hal on a date, Oliver crashes.





	Gotham by Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while warming up for the DCU Big Bang

It had not been easy for Bruce to convince the other members of the Justice League to stay home after he had invited them out. Barry, for one, had sounded so dejected that Bruce had started to be concerned for his wellbeing. Maybe he'd had a fight with Iris.

Clark, for his part, had rolled his eyes when Bruce told him his plan.

"So instead of actually talking to Hal and asking him on a date like a normal person, you're letting him think he's going to a friendly gathering and springing the date thing on him there?"

When Clark said it like that, it almost sounded unfair. "It's a pre-date, he's more likely to agree to a real one if he enjoys spending time together as friends."

It had been a good plan, Bruce was sure of that, its only issue was that he had failed to account for the two most chaotic men he knew being themselves.

Perhaps the night had started to go awry from the very moment Hal had decided to feed that seagull. An emergency at home had led to Bruce grounding Damian (unfortunately nothing could be done about Jason), and he had wound up being ten minutes late.

For the entire car ride over, he had worried that if left alone, Hal might start trying to find his own entertainment. There were sailors at the docks, ones that Hal might decide to go home with. Why in the world had he chosen that meeting place?

Bruce just hadn't expected to find him bleeding profusely from the hand.

Maybe he should have.

"It says right there on the sign not to feed the seagulls, Jordan!"

"Okay," Hal responded, wiping his bloody finger on his jeans, "but Davey was hungry."

Bruce eyed 'Davey', who was hopping along the railing, clearly hoping for another bite of Hal's finger. "Starving." He agreed. "Luckily, I don't think you're going to need stitches."

"But if you needed an excuse for us not to hang out together..." Hal trailed off, gazing out across the water. He gave a little jump when he turned back around, as if he expected Bruce to be gone. "I mean you've gotta be at least a little mad at the others for bailing."

"Not particularly," The way that Hal's eyes widened in response to that made Bruce think he might have a chance.

Which meant it was about time for Oliver to start jogging towards them.

"You are paying, right Wayne?"

He was lucky Bruce didn't push him right into the water.


End file.
